1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a life tube, and in particular to a portable personal self-operating life tube in which when a user is drowned in water due to a marine disaster or a fire and sinking of a ship, it automatically operates, so the user can save his life by just wearing the tube, and the tube is able to keep a user's a body temperature until a rescue comes after the tube is expanded along with the above features, and a life tube can be easily used without a particular care by improving the problems found in a conventional art in which a user feels bad when wearing a life tube since a conventional life equipment is not customized, and it is not portable and is not easy to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a ship is provided with various life equipment such as a life boat, a life tube or a life jacket so as to help an escape or save lives when an emergency situation such as a marine disaster or a defect, fire, sinking or something of a ship.
Among the above life equipments, a lifeboat is a necessary item for escaping from a ship in an emergency situation. With the lifeboat, a lot of people can escape in safe, but a relatively larger size ship might be equipped with the above lifeboat. However, a relatively smaller size ship is generally equipped with a life tube or a life jacket instead.
The above life equipment should be equipped with as many as the number of boarding passenger. It is actually difficult to equip with as many as the number of boarding passenger in a limited space of a ship along with a cost problem.
When the life equipment is not equipped with as many as the number of passenger, when an accident occurs, and the passenger fail to board on a life board, the non-boarded passenger should float on sea while wearing a life tube or a life jacket until a rescue team arrives. Otherwise, the non-boarded passenger might die.
Nobody knows when a marine accident happens. A conventional life tube is not portable, and a conventional lifejacket cannot be worn by a user all the time.
An ordinary person cannot easily wear the conventional life equipment unless he knows a correct use method and wearing method. An ordinary person, who does not have a lot of common senses, cannot use it easily. Even when there is certain life equipment, the equipment might not be used, and a life might lose due to a wrong use method.
The conventional life equipment is generally designed to simply allow a person to float on sea. So, even when a person succeeds in escaping from an accident with a life tube or a life jacket wearing, when a rescue is delayed, the person might die due to a decreasing body temperature by a cold water temperature of sea or might die due to over exhaustion as the person swims hard.
In addition, a conventional life equipment might be exhaled when storing it for a long time, so it is needed to continuously maintain or manage for a quick use of the same in a state that it is stored.
So, it is urgently needed to develop new life equipment which is portable, and is equipped with a function needed for saving lives for a certain time period after escaping from an accident, while overcoming the problems found in the conventional life equipment.